I'm Not Moving, I'm Not
by lizriley
Summary: Chris refuses to move. WARNING: Mention of Spanking


**A/N:** This story contains reference of spanking of a teenager if you don't like then don't read it. Flames will be ignored, so don't do it. No one is forcing you to read it, so if you know you won't like it then don't bother reading it.

This is another of my Chris stories. They are in no particular order and are not part of a series. They are meant to be read as individual stories. You may notice that Chris's age may change from story to story. The majority of the time I forget how old I make Chris in previous stories and don't bother to check, other times I change his age to fit my story. What will be continuous is that I will always make Chris a teenager.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains reference of spanking of teenager

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm Not Moving, I'm Not

He was not moving, he was not, under no circumstance was he moving was what he had convinced himself of. Had it helped his cause? Had he been able to stay where he was? Had he been able to convince the masses (a.k.a. mom and dad) that he didn't need to move? Of course not, the only thing it had led to was his currently sore butt.

_**FLASHBACK …**_

Here he was sitting in the back office of P3 thinking about his mission and how to get Piper of his back. He knew saving Wyatt was the most important thing for him to do but right know his freedom to come and go as he pleased was in jeopardy. Why was it in jeopardy? Well because Piper, his mother had decided that he shouldn't live at P3 that he was too young and that he needed to move into the manor. Was he going to move? Hell no!

He knew what would happen if he moved in, he would loose his freedom. He appreciated the sentiment but he knew moving in meant his family would be watching him like a hawk. He doubted his family especially his mother would approve of his methods. He had to figure out a way to get around his family, but how? Yes, of course he thought the one place his family didn't know about the one place no one would find him. He quickly gathered his belongings and orbed out.

Chris materialized in his old hiding place. The place he had stayed in when he first arrived in the past. No one would find him here he thought. He was blocked magically, no chance of his family or any other magic finding him here. This would be the perfect place for him.

It had been about a week since he'd orbed here and it was going well he thought. No one had found him and he'd continued to terminate the threat to the future demons. He knew his family was looking for him. He was magically blocked here but it didn't mean he couldn't feel the magic reaching out to him. He'd felt the Power of Three spells cast at him in an effort to find him, he'd sensed his Aunt Paige's scrying, he'd heard his Aunt Phoebe's calls to him, he'd also heard his mother's cries for him to come home, and his father's Elder magic as it searched for him.

He should feel happy he'd gotten his way. But he didn't, he missed them. Yes, he hated to admit it but he missed them. He knew he was being childish, he'd basically run away from home because he didn't want to do what his parents asked of him. He'd runaway and now he missed his mom and dad. Regardless that he hadn't lived with them and he'd ran to avoid moving in with them he still missed them. He realized now that he'd practically lived at the manor and the majority of the time he'd slept over. He rarely slept at his so-called place at P3. It wasn't until his mom had started to say that he should move in that he'd rebelled against the idea and started to avoid the manor.

Maybe he should go home he thought, but he couldn't could he? He'd runaway and worried everyone, they wouldn't forgive him now, he thought. Surely he'd gone to far this time, his family wouldn't be so forgiving. He was so lost in thought that he didn't sense the barrier surrounding his hiding place fall or sense the three people who orbed in immediately after.

"Chris," he heard before he suddenly felt crushed as two strong arms wrapped around him tightly. He snapped out of his ponderings and finally realized that he was no longer alone. He suddenly sensed who was hugging him as if to never let go.

"Dad," he whispered as he returned the crushing hug as tears filled his eyes.

"Why Chris? What were you thinking?" said Leo as he pulled Chris to arms length and shock him slightly.

"I'm sorry," said Chris as he looked around and realized that Remus and Raymond were there also.

"It seems Christopher that if saving your brother is your mission then hiding from your family is not the way to go about it," said Remus with a pointed look at Chris.

"It's none of your business," muttered Chris quietly at the Elder but Leo heard him regardless.

"Chris," warned Leo.

"It is quite alright Leo," said Remus.

"Christopher you're here to save the Twice-Blessed and you will in time. That is your destiny but throwing a childish tantrum and hiding from your parents was not the way to go about it," lectured Raymond.

"What? You mean I do save Wyatt?" questioned Chris surprised.

"Yes, it is written in your destiny but you have a lot to learn Christopher before you fulfill it," said Raymond.

"Quite a lot," agreed Remus.

Chris got upset at this. Who did they think they where to tell him that? They were both some stuffy Elders that had no business telling him anything. Who cares that in the future, Raymond had helped him. As one of the few surviving Elders that Chris had helped rescue and hide; Raymond had been the one to convince his father that it was Chris who would set things right. That it was his destiny to save the world and his family. Raymond had been the most instrumental person in him being here, but right now at this moment he hated the know-it-all Elder.

"A lot to learn," repeated Raymond as he looked over at Chris smiling. Damn, thought Chris. I forgot he can read minds and emotions not to mention see the future. The moron knew exactly what he had been thinking.

"How? How did you find me?" questioned Chris.

"Your block might have been able to circumvent the Charmed One's powers but you could not hide yourself from us," said Remus.

"But…." started Chris as he looked at his father.

"Yes, you managed to avoid Leo's magic but you must have realized it wouldn't last long. He's and Elder and you are his son, that's a very powerful connection that not even you could hide from," stated Raymond.

"Oh," said Chris, he'd forgotten about that.

"We are glad that he has been found Leo," said Remus.

"We will leave you to deal with this tantrum," said Raymond as both he and Remus orbed out with knowing looks at Chris.

Stupid Elders, thought Chris as he saw the looks.

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

That had been a few hours ago. After the Elders had left his father and him had orbed to the manor were he'd been hugged, kissed, and scolded for what seemed for hours by his mother and aunts. That had reassured him that his family loved him and always would regardless of what he did. It hadn't been long when unfortunately for him, Leo had decided to deal with his "tantrum." That is exactly what had landed him in his current predicament. He was Chris Halliwell sixteen-year old traveler from the future on a mission to save his brother not to mention the world and he was nursing his sore butt. Why? Because he had decided the he wasn't moving, under any circumstance and yet here he lying on his bed in his new room at the manor, so much for not moving he thought as he rubbed at the lingering sting in his behind. Yeah, so much for that.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…_**let me know what you think….liked it or not…..review…review….**_


End file.
